wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Warlock PvE guide
Things Warlocks want Non-Warlocks to know * Ask for Healthstones! They're on a different timer than potions, spells, or anything. It's a free, instant minor heal. However, they do cost the Warlock a Soul Shard and mana to make, and no one can have more than one of these at a time anyway, so don't ask for a stack of them. * Don't sheep the mob with a DoT on it, you are wasting your mana. If you sheep a mob and it unsheeps right away spend half a second to see if it has a DoT on it, and stop wasting mana. If the group or raid planned to sheep it ahead of time, chew us out. * If you're in a group, especially if it's a large group, and you ask for a Healthstone, it speeds things up to open up a trade window with the Warlock you're asking, as they might not know where you are at the moment. * Don't attack what the Voidwalker or Felhunter is attacking; if you allow them to build aggro, you'll save tons on armor repairs, diseases, poisons, and curses cast by mobs. And if a Felhunter can take five melee hits, the attacker's power is much, MUCH lower. * If a Warlock has Banished a demon or elemental, don't bother to attack it, unless you're trying to build aggro against it. Unlike Polymorph, there is no way to break the Banish with damage; the Banished creature is totally invulnerable to all attacks and spells, but still keeps an aggro list. If all the other mobs in the same battle have been defeated, it might make sense to start attacking the Banished one with melee weapons so you're prepared when it returns to life (it is also possible to increase weapon skill by attacking a Banished target), but definitely don't cast any spells at it; you'd be wasting your mana. * Warlocks can heal themselves; it's better to conserve your mana and not heal them if they're above 60-70% health. It's quite possible they just replenished their mana with Life Tap and are about to bandage themselves, eat some food, or Cannibalize a nearby corpse -- save your mana for those who really need it. * If you're able to resurrect, and grouped with a Warlock, you should probably be Soulstoned. Read the Soulstone chapter for correct use of them. If you have no resurrection ability, don't expect a soulstone, and if you notice your Soulstone wore off and the warlock has not put up a new one let them know (it would be really nice to let them know when you've got about 5 mins left just as a reminder). * Warlocks need 3 people to summon you with Ritual of Summoning: the Warlock and 2 helpers. You, the Warlock, and the 2 assistants must all be in the same party or raid group, and the assistants have to be standing near the Warlock. If you're blindly asking a Warlock in some other zone to summon you, be aware that they may not be anticipating having to do so: they may not be in a party (and may be out in the middle of nowhere in Desolace or Tanaris with no one anywhere near them). It may require great amounts of patience, and probably payment, to convince a Warlock in this situation to form a party just to summon you. Your chances will be improved if you arrange the 2 helpers yourself so the Warlock doesn't have to. * Warlocks cannot summon a player into an instanced area from outside, so don't look like a noob by asking one to summon you into an instance. If a Warlock is in an instanced area, he/she can only summon you if you are in the same instance. This is, however, still a powerful ability; if you're stuck or have fallen to a lower floor, or if you've just joined the party and zoned into the instance, you may want to suggest that the Warlock summon you to his/her current position within the instance, as this could save you and the rest of the group a lot of time and trouble. * If you do need to summon a distant player to an instance, the Warlock and 2 other group members must exit the instance portal. If this is a PvP server, however, there may be opposite-faction players outside who will attack, so you may want to send someone to scout first and/or send more forces than just the 2 assistant summoners, because any damage disrupts Ritual of Summoning, and dead Warlocks can't summon anybody. * Warlocks have spells to detect invisibility, and they can cast them on you. However, invisibility detection does not help you detect Stealth, which is a completely different effect, so don't ask for Detect Invisibility to help you see Rogues. There aren't very many invisible mobs in the game, but they do exist. If you're in the same party with a Warlock who has a Felhunter out, you will acquire the Paranoia effect, which does increase your stealth detection, but Paranoia doesn't help with invisibility. * Don't ask a Warlock to put Blood Pact on you. If you don't already have it, one of the following is true: the Warlock doesn't have the Imp out, meaning that you'd effectively be telling the Warlock how to play his/her class; you're not in the Warlock's party, in which case asking for Blood Pact only makes you look like a noob; you're too far away from the Imp and just need to stay closer; or you have PvP enabled while the Warlock doesn't (or vice versa). * Properly spec'd warlocks can actually tank. Its not nearly as effective as a bear form druid or warrior, but in case of dire need, a Demonology warlock soul linked has enough hit points and enough threat inducing abilities to tank pretty well, especially against magic casting classes. * Warlocks cannot portal you anywhere, conjure you water or food, or heal you. Asking them to do these things is bad for your image. * Asking a warlock for a summon without a decent reason can be considered rude. Unless a warlock is advertising summoning services, you probably don't want to solicit them. If you are, be polite about it. Don't assume a warlock's job is to be your public transportation. Be tactful and be considerate when asking. Remember that the warlock is doing you a service that you have to earn, like any other. *Warlocks CANNOT resurrect people the same way as a Priest of Paladin can. If you die, don't ask a random Warlock for a resurrect because even if he/she wouldn't mind resurrecting you, they won't because the Soulstone doesn't work that way. Plus you'll end up looking like a noob. Things Non-Warlocks want Warlocks to know * It would be nice to have a macro that is something like the following: /script PetAttack(); Sending pet to attack << %t >> This, if the Felhunter should be fighting a monster on its own (in order to get aggro) as mentioned above. * Please cast Curse of Recklessness on mobs that tend to run away when their health gets low, especially if more groups of enemies are nearby. Even Rank 1 of CoR has this effect, and it costs much less mana to cast than the higher ranks. But since debuffs often get pushed off during a long fight, you might want to wait and only cast it on mobs that are at less than half health. * Don't Life Tap below 50% without telling your healer. We're often looking at your health bar and not at what you're doing and we don't like to throw a big heal at you if you're just going to bandage anyway. Along the same line, don't expect your healer to be your mana battery. We're happy to drop you a heal over time now and again, but asking us to burn our mana just to fuel yours is rude. * Make sure you tell the group when your going to use seduction on someone with your Succubus before the battle starts. That way we won't attack it. Things Warlocks want New Warlocks to know * Like Hunters, you may have difficulty finding a group that will take you. This is because unlike mages/rogues/warriors/priests we have no clearly defined role. This is very often our own fault, because many warlocks think they're mages and spend nearly the whole time spamming Shadow Bolt. However recently, more people have been seeing how valuable Warlocks can be in adding DPS. * Don't tell anyone, but there's a good reason no one knows what we're supposed to be doing. Thats because we haven't told them. We're the silent Generals of the battle field. Play it right and you'll do the most damage, reduce healing needed, take mobs off the tank, and increase the DPS of the mages and rogues. More cynical people might point out that we have a lot in common with Bards ;) *DoT (Damage Over Time) planning. This is primarily corruption and immolation, and when no other curse is needed, Curse of Agony. Look to see which mobs are focused on there target. This will be primarily be the off tanks, such as paladins, hunter pets, berserker warrior and your own VW. Even with the targets of the pure DPS classes, DOTs can be handy. They increase the speed that health bar drops, and even if you don't get maximum damage/duration out of them, its normally in that last quarter bar or so of life that mobs turn to go after the mage/warlock. * Learn how to use all of the different pets. You'll often find in groups that people will tell you which pet to use, at more often than not, they'll be wrong. Your pet can be used to "fill in" abilities that the party is lacking, or accentuate other party members abilities. * The Imp is ideal when multiple party members are in melee, ie with a paladin/shaman or hunters pet off tanking. He not only boosts Health, making the healers job that much easier, he also increases damage with his fire shield, as well as his Fireballs. * The Voidwalker acts a very valuable off tank. Use him when an "irregular Tank" (paladin/druid/shaman) is the main tank and you have no warrior. Facing off against one less opponent makes it that simpler to stay in control. Also can be used if you lack a mage as a form of sheep. He'll keep one mob out of combat for about 30 secs. The only difference is that the healer will be renewing his health, instead of you recasting sheep. * The Succubus adds to DPS if your group is overly defensive. Her seduce ability can also serve as a temporary fix when one of the casters draws aggro. * The Felhunter can very effectively take a casting mob out of the combat(when combined with curse of tongues), and unlike the Voidwalker, they'll be applying some damage as well. * Don't waste too much time summoning people you don't know. Its not worth the hassle and sets up bad habits for them in the future. If you ran somewhere, they can too. The obvious exception to this rule is if the person requesting a summon is there to help you do a quest. Summoning services can also be a good way of making money. Category:Warlocks